This invention relates to a stabilizer bar for a vehicle suspension system, and more particularly, the invention relates to stabilizer bar links used to attach the ends of the stabilizer bar to a vehicle suspension member.
Stabilizer bars are used in vehicle suspension systems to stabilize the vehicle laterally during vehicle turning and maneuvers in which the vehicle rolls side to side. In addition to stabilizing the vehicle, the stabilizer bar provides feedback to the vehicle operator regarding the stability of the vehicle during the turning maneuver. Providing a soft feel in which the vehicle rolls appreciatively during a turning maneuver, the driver is made aware of the vehicle's instability thereby encouraging the driver to operate the vehicle more conservatively to prevent loss of control of the vehicle during the turning maneuver. By way of contrast, a firm or hard vehicle provides the vehicle operator with feedback that the vehicle is stable by rolling very little during the turning maneuver. In this manner, the vehicle operator may drive more aggressively than desired causing the vehicle to suddenly lose traction and spin out of control.
The roll feel provided by the suspension assembly is determined by the stiffness of the suspension springs, the stiffness of the stabilizer bar itself, and the stiffness of the bushings used in the connections of the stabilizer bars and suspension members such as lower control arms. The roll stiffness is typically selected to provide either a soft feel or a firm or hard feel depending upon the particular vehicle application and expectation of the driver. It would be desirable to provide a variable roll stiffness and feedback to the driver during various roll conditions.